


clark go!

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 概梗大概是酥皮又惹老爺生氣了，所以被禁止到蝙蝠洞找他，然後小記者找到另個能排解寂寞的方式....(遠目)不過有時候還真不知道自己在畫啥.....





	clark go!




End file.
